Electricians are frequently required to install a wire into a pre-existing wall. To accomplish this task a hole is typically drilled and the wire is then "snaked" through the holes or series of holes. This method is inefficient and time consuming since the wire frequently becomes coiled within the cavity defined by the wall boards and wall support studs.
It is therefore desirable to attach the wire directly to the cutting element prior to removing the cutting element from the series of holes. With the wire attached the cutting element can be withdrawn from the hole which pulls the wire through.
Drill bits which are useful to accomplish this task are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 597,750 and 3,697,188. The drill bits which are suitable for the task require the electrician to insert the wire, or a leader, through a hole in a drill bit and twist the wire to insure that the wire does not become disengaged within the interior of the wall. This is cumbersome and especially difficult with large wire as typically used for household wiring and the like.
There has been a long felt need in the art for an improved means for quickly pulling wire through a portion of a pre-existing wall.